Lucifer
Lucifer is infamously reputed to be the Fallen Angel who rebelled against God in Heaven and attempted to seize his Throne. He was forever banished to Hell as a result, becoming the first Demon and Master of all nightcomers. He seeks to use the inherent mystical power locked away inside Vanessa Ives to topple God from his "Bloody Throne" and destroy the world. Personality The Devil is a wicked entity, known for deceiving people in order to make them do what he wants. He is not above going to great lengths to achieve his goals and would exhaust all possible resources in pursuit of them. When he has no more use of such people or if his servants fail him, he will not hesitate to have them pay the price for their inadequacies in horrifying ways.And They Were Enemies This shows that his bonds are tenuous, even towards those who have offered themselves to him fully. He is constantly at odds with his "brother" and other half, Dracula, who is also his eternal rival in seducing the Mother of Evil. Though, like his brother, he is unfathomably persistent and relentless in his quest to have Vanessa submit to his machinations and acquire her soul. His symbol is the snake and when he wishes to reveal himself, the eyes of his current host can become completely black. His shadow even turns into that of an enormous snake.A Blade of Grass History After losing in a great war for the Heavenly Throne, a great evil was split in half, two brothers fallen from grace. One brother, Dracula, was condemned to Earth to feed on the blood of the living. Lucifer, on the other hand, was condemned to Hell to feed on the souls of the dead. Imbued with a perpetual existence, the fallen angel in Hell began to continue his existence by manipulating the humans to sin. By gaining Vanessa Ives's soul, he will not have only one soul more but it will gain him the power to conquer Heaven's throne to bring forth the end of days. During Vanessa's childhood, Lucifer first manifested himself when she saw her mother and Malcolm Murray in a sexual situation together.''Closer Than Sisters'' After this, he kept tormenting her through her entire life, even sending his nightcomers to take her from Joan Clayton.The Nightcomers Eventually, Vanessa's psychological treatment apparently broke his influence over her, but shortly after the beginning of the series, he was able to talk with her again.SéanceWhat Death Can Join Together Despite being exorcised from Vanessa's body''Possession, Lucifer continued to pursue her with the help of his servants, the nightcomers, who have constantly haunted her and targeted even those closest to her, like Ethan Chandler and Sir Malcolm. However, it was Vanessa herself who was able to overcome the fallen angel by expelling him from the fetish that was made in her likeness and sending him back to Hell. However, this was not the final time Vanessa had to face the fallen angel, as he appeared to her once more in a hypnotic trance during one of her sessions with Dr. Seward. It is through these encounters that Vanessa ascertained what both Lucifer and his earth-bound brother, Dracula, seek and she was able to overcome them once again, if only briefly. Powers and Abilities Lucifer is an extremely powerful demon that, despite not making a full physical appearance to anyone, has influenced numerous major events in the show's story line. These include (but are not limited to) Vanessa's possession and descent to madness, Sir Malcolm's enticement by Evelyn Poole and the tenuous and tumultuous partnership Ethan and Hecate Poole shared. His power extends to the actions and capacities of his servants, the nightcomers, who were once daywalkers who made contracts with the fallen angel. * '''Possession' - Lucifer can possess humans, apparently if the host is willing after being seduced by the demon. He has taken hosts both living and inanimate: Vanessa herself has been caught in his influence on several occasions, and he has also been able to inhabit a doll of Vanessa made by nightcomer Evelyn Poole. * Psychokinesis - Lucifer is also able to move objects with his mind almost effortlessly. He attacked more than once by throwing furniture around. This is a seemingly reflexive power, as he moved several objects without paying special attention to them. * Telepathy - Lucifer has been known to communicate with Vanessa inside her mind. His influence is usually in the form of visions that are as much a physical illusion as an optical one, even to the point where he has assumed the guise of Sir Malcolm Murray having sex with her. He was also able to discover about the people's sins and secrets by invading their minds. Appearances Gallery Possession.jpg Possessed Fetish Doll.jpg Vanessa Almost Kissing the Doll.png Orderly Lucifer.jpg Orderly Possessed.jpg Snake Shadow.jpg Trivia * Lucifer has never made a full physical appearance in the show, instead appearing as visions seen by Vanessa Ives. References Category:Characters Category:Penny Dreadful Characters Category:Season 1 Characters (Penny Dreadful) Category:Season 2 Characters (Penny Dreadful) Category:Season 3 Characters (Penny Dreadful) Category:Monsters